D.Gray-man
Scritto e disegnato da Katsura Hoshino, i capitoli di D.Gray-man sono stati serializzati su Weekly Shonen Jump a partire dal 31 maggio 2004 fino all'aprile 2009, dopo il quale la serie è entrata in pausa ed è stata ripresa solo il novembre successivo su Jump SQ. I capitoli sono poi raccolti in tankobon dalla Shueisha con il marchio "Jump Comics", il primo dei quali uscì il 9 ottobre del 2004. Il nome del titolo non ha riscontrato alcuna conferma nelle interviste rilasciate dalla mangaka, ma i fan ritengono sia una citazione a Dorian Gray. In patria, la serie si è arrestata varie volte a causa di una malattia di Katsura. La prima maggiore interruzione la si ha avuta tra l'agosto ed il settembre del 2007, durante la quale la serie venne interrotta per quattro uscite, per un intero mese. Successivamente, anche nel corso del 2008, la serie ha subito altri cambiamenti e pause settimanali, diminuendo anche il totale delle pagine pubblicate settimanalmente, passando da un totale di 18 ad uno di 15. Questi cambiamenti suscitarono lo scontento da parte dei fan giapponesi della serie, che portarono la serie quasi alla sua interruzione, prima di una notevole ripresa, non priva comunque di varie pause settimanali. Dal 2009 il manga si è trasferito sul mensile Jump Square, dove continua la sua serialzizazione come una delle serie principali della rivista. In Italia la serie è pubblicata dalla Planet Manga a partire dal 20 luglio 2006, che ha rilasciato 18 dei 20 volumi disponibili al momento. In America invece la serie è pubblicata dalla Viz Media, che come in Francia, Spagna e Germania ha iniziato la pubblicazione nel corso del 2006. Trama La serie si svolge in una misteriosa Europa ottocentesca, su cui vagano dei misteriosi esseri, nati dalla disperazione e dalle tenebre del cuore umano: gli Akuma, mostri che spargono morte e distruzione. Proprio per far fronte a questa piaga venne creata una congrega di speciali guerrieri, gli Esorcisti. Tra questi troviamo Allen Walker, protagonista della serie: ragazzo innocente ma allo stesso tempo maledetto dal padre adottivo quando era piccolo, si ritroverà a poter “sfruttare” la propria maledizione nel suo lavoro di esorcista. Ancora prima di entrare a far parte a tutti gli effetti dell’Ordine Oscuro (nome della congrega degli Esorcisti, fondata dal Vaticano per contrastare il Conte del Millennio e gli Akuma) Allen aveva già ben chiari i suoi obiettivi: distruggere tutti gli Akuma e sconfiggere il Costruttore, o Conte del Millennio, colui che approfittando della tristezza nel cuore umano corrompe gli umani con una falsa speranza di resuscitare i cari defunti, e crea gli Akuma dalle anime dei morti richiamati dall’aldilà. Fu allievo del Generale Marian Cross, anch’egli esorcista appartenente all’Ordine Oscuro. Dopo tre anni di “tirocinio”, Cross decide di mandare Allen al Quartier Generale, per permettergli di fregiarsi della qualifica di Esorcista. Ma trovare il Castello dell’Ordine non è facile, perciò gli affida un golem di nome Timcampy, che lo aiuterà a raggiungere la meta. Una volta arrivato al Quartier Generale, scopre qual è il vero scopo degli esorcisti: ritrovare tutti i pezzi dell'Innocence, un oggetto dai formidabili poteri che contrasta la Dark Matter usata dal Conte del Millennio per creare gli Akuma. Il manga Edizione originale Il manga ha iniziato la sua serializzazione nel giugno del 2004 all'interno di Shonen Jump, rivista pubblicata dalla Shueisha. È passata su Jump SQ, rivista mensile della stessa casa editrice, nel novembre 2009, in modo da rendere più agevole la serializzazione del titolo. Il manga è stato più volte interrotto a causa delle malattie dell'autrice, alla base del cambio di rivista per permetterle più tempo per la realizzazione di un capitolo. Il manga rimane comunque uno dei più venduti della Shueisha, capace di vendere centinaia di migliaia di copie durante ognuno dei 20 volumi pubblicati, posizionandosi nelle prime posizioni dei manga più venduti nelle prime settimane di pubblicazione. Nei periodi di pausa la serie ha più volte rischiato l'interruzione, in quanto i fan non vedevano di buon occhio le continue interruzioni, specie durante il 2008 ed il 2009, in quanto su Shonen Jump già HunterxHunter presentava una serializzazione simile. Edizioni estere La serie è venduta con successo in molte nazioni europee. In Francia e Spagna è pubblicato da Glénat, dove ha iniziato la vendita dal settembre 2006 ed ha raggiunto nel 2010 i 19 tankobon pubblicati. In Germania invece la Tokyopop ha iniziato la pubblicazione nel marzo del 2006. Come in Giappone, anche nel resto del mondo la serie ha ottenuto un ottimo successo, registrando vendite notevoli che hanno permesso la prosecuzione della pubblicazione del manga. L'anime però, forse a causa dei temi trattati, non ha trovato negli altri paesi la stessa disponibilità, rimanendo inedito in gran parte delle nazioni in cui è da più anni in vendita il manga, con l'esclusione di Canada e Stati Uniti d'America. È stato invece trasmesso in vari paesi dell'est-europeo, come Polonia o Bielorussia. Immagini dal manga Serie collegate Fullmetal Alchemist Fairy Tail Berserk Hunter x Hunter Shin Angyo Onshi Ares One Piece Gantz Black Cat |list2 = Vagabond Alive Death Note Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Mx0 Mirai Nikki 20 Seiki Shounen Nabari no Ou 07-Ghost Soul Eater |list3 = Monster Nurarihyon no Mago Air Gear Tenshi Kinryouku Bleach Rurouni Kenshin Kekkaishi Immortal Regis Aflame Inferno GTO |list4 = Hikaru no Go Pandora Hearts Naruto Kiseijuu Angel Densetsu Chrno Crusade Historie Zero World Embryo Psyren Vinland Saga |list5 = Battle Royale Mahou Tsukai Kurohime Eyeshield 21 Mahou Sensei Negima! 666 Satan Deadman Wonderland Vampire Juujikai Kuroshitsuji ES |list6 = Akumetsu Recca no Honoo Superior Rosario to Vampire Demon King Gunslinger Girl Meteor Methuselah Basilisk The Breaker Trinity Blood |list7 = Basara Trigun Maximum Alichino Id Azumanga Daioh Dragon Ball Zetman Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Gintama Get Backers Ao no Futsumashi |list8 = Shounen Tenshi X Kyuuketsu Yuugi Blood Alone Hellsing Chronicles of the Cursed Sword Slam Dunk Kurokami Ga-rei Shingetsutan Tsukihime |list9 = Shaman King Tenjou Tenge Hyakki Yakoushou Akira Witch Hunter Yotsubato! Shounen Mahoushi Liar Game Beelzebub Tennis no Oujisama |list10 = Tokyo Crazy Paradise Bokurano Mushishi Nijigahara Holograph Hajime no Ippo X Yakitate!! Japan Beck Eden: It's an Endless World! Ueki no Housoko }} Collegamenti utili D D D D D D D D D D D